Another Side, Another Story: Complex Hearts
by Music-of-the-Heart
Summary: Sora is left to fend for himself when his home is attacked by unknown enemies and is thrown into a new world. With Kairi and Riku missing, he sets sail with the help of a unlikely group of pirates. Little did they know, this was the start of a new journey


**Hello everyone! Long time no see! I am so sorry for disappearing on fanfiction for quite some time. Let's just say life made several unexpected turns but now I'm back! And this time, I plan to make it up with this huge story arc. **

**Main story will have a lot of cameos but it's mostly Sora's story. I will be posting stories about the other Kingdom Hearts character's journey connecting to the plot. **

**Special thanks to Stini, Clarobell and Veronica the Mischievous for their support and their wonderful company as I type this chapter up. You guys are truly wonderful people. **

**Disclaimer: This is a One Piece/Kingdom Hearts crossover narrative. I own the idea of this story but I do not own any of the characters. Kingdom Hearts belong to the rights of Squarenix while One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.**

**Another Side, Another Story: Complex Hearts**

**Chapter 1 **

**The beginning of the end**

_**MarineFord**_

Sengoku eyes narrowed at the piece of paper handed to him. Out of all his subordinates he had to work with, it had to be this one. This stubborn brat had the nerve to simply walk into his office and hand him, a high rank official, a mandatory order.

The fleet admiral could hardly believe his eyes as he skimmed through the sheet of paper in his hands. Were the head of the government really serious about this? How could this brat, an amateur none the less, suddenly take charge of this case?

"It's just as I stated" the young man chuckled as he allowed Sengoku to get a good look at him from the shadows. Long strands of ebony, black bangs spilled over his youthful face as he leaned over for his superior to get a good look at him. Obsidian eyes were staring at the man with a cocky grin. "Apparently thanks to your new assigned Shichibukai, we're able to gather such valuable information."

Sengoku blinked as the man tossed a book unto his desk. Within close examination, the book had been exposed to a lot of damage. Most likely from the elements he presumed. However as he looked inside to skim through, the pages were left untouched.

"How is this book relevant to the subject, Professor?"

The man removed his small lenses from his face, wiping the bothersome speck off. His dark eyes bearing down at him, lips curled into a sadistic grin. The older man eyes narrowed. There was the cocky attitude again. There was something about that smile that irked him but he could tell that the man anticipated him to provide such an oblivious question. Like a predator with its prey.

"Oh but Admiral, this book is prior to our world conquest. You see thanks to this 'book', our knowledge can be fortified along with a reinforced military"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sengoku asked turning sliding the open book towards the scientist allowing him to get a better look. "Unless you can translate this new language, I highly doubt it can be of any use"

A series of foreign letters were scribbled along the pages of the old manuscript. "Aside from our basic language and the Ponegylphs, I never had seen such unusual words. I highly doubt even our greatest experts can translate such texts."

"True, but what if we had someone from the other world decode it" the young man stated as he set his lenses back on.

"And you know someone who can?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow, questioning the answer given to him. A short pause filled room until the young man took the initiative and grabbed the wine bottle prepared for them, popping the top off.

"I do" he poured the red wine to the contents to the tip of the brim and continued to pour one for the fleet admiral. Afterwards, he set the bottle next to the table aside him and handed the man his glass.

"And who do you know that could provide such skills?"

"You're looking at him" the man laughed as he held his cup to toast.

"Professor Xevga, at your service…"


End file.
